The Party With Many Surprises
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: Everyone is holding a surprise party for Daniel. There are many surprises that no one knows about. Sequel to last chapter of Whatcha Doing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Party With Many Surprises**

**Rating: K+. It may vary depending on the chapter.**

**Spoilers: This is in season 7. So anything before that really.**

**Summary: Everyone is holding a surprise party for Daniel. There are many surprises that no one knows about.  
**

**A/N: This will make more sense if you read Chapter 10 of my other story Whatcha Doing (it's only a drabble but will definitely will make more sense for this story). But enjoy this.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Jack is on the seventh floor with his yo-yo and Sam found him. They go to Sam's lab and they kiss after Jack threaten to tell Daniel about his surprise party. He left her lab to wherever he wanted to; leaving Sam thinking what he wanted to talk about later to her._

* * *

Jack was walking from Sam's lab to the infirmary to try to get more information about the surprise party. Unfortunately, he ran into Daniel and he had to keep his promise with Sam not to tell him about the party. "Hi Jack. How are you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm good. You?" Jack grunted. He definitely didn't want to see Daniel

"Fine. Thank you for asking. Where were you?" Daniel questioned.

Jack thought. "Well am I actually going to say what I told Sam I was going to say? Whatever." "I was walking the dog and pulling a sleeper with my yo-yo. You?" Jack said. "That definitely sounded weird to say. Especially in front of Daniel." The colonel thought.

"I was wondering what everyone is hiding from me. It does seem that way. I can even notice Teal'c. It is odd. Do you know what everyone is hiding from me?"

"If I did, I would tell you Daniel."

"Would you really?"

"Only if you told me if someone or many someones were talking about me behind my back I would." It was a white lie.

"Okay. Thanks Jack. Now where are you going now?"

"Not sure Daniel. May I continue going to wherever?"

"Ya sure Jack. See you later."

"See you later too." Daniel walked back to his lab while Jack walked towards the infirmary

Finally when he made it to the infirmary, he saw Janet wearing her white coat. "Doctor." O'Neill told. She walked over to him with her heels clicking across the floor.

"Hi Sir. What is the colonel who can't stand the infirmary doing here?" Janet said.

He replied. "Wondering about certain surprises for someone."

"Sam told you?" She questioned.

"Ya she did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what did she say?"

"It sounds like someone wants their bet to win. Badly. Also sounds like you think you thought I was going to ask her on a date. Which I hope you know is totally breaking the regs. Right?"

"You know about the bet?"

"Of course I do. Daniel told me and I think Carter too."

"Of course he did. So what do you want to know?"

"Why is it at your house?"

"Did Sam tell you that?"

"Ya... Why?"

"Thought I told her not to tell anyone about that until the two days before. What happened in there? Assuming she told you in her lab."

"Nothing happened. Why?" Jack said quickly.

"No apparent reason. So the answer to your question is because we can. Why not?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you had it at his place?" Jack looked around to make sure Daniel wasn't coming.

"Ya but he will most likely be there."

"Exact... Wait, no. Ya. That would make more sense then to have it at yours then."

"Did Sam tell you not to ask anyone questions?"

"No."

"I'm starting to ask more questions about what happened there." She said under her breath.

"I think I'll leave now; thinking that you are going to pull out needles. So bye." Jack ran out of the infirmary. "That was close." He thought.

Once he was far away enough from the infirmary, he changed to a more important topic. "What am I going to tell Sam? Even though I said that I wanted to discuss something with her later, I don't know what. Probably something about the rules because we keep breaking them but not getting caught. Well more like her breaking the rules though. I also have to get Daniel a birthday present. What type of present should I get him? What would Daniel need? I'll figure that later." Jack thought and decided to walk over back to Sam's lab.

* * *

**Sorry for the terrible beginning. But I hope you will review. Even if it is criticisms, I can use help and options. Hope you will still read after this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews. Shay, guest, said I should write longer so here is a longer chapter and I hope it's fine for you.**

* * *

**Sam's Lab**

Jack arrived at Sam's lab only to not find her there. For the first time in history. "Now where would Sam be in a time like this?" He thought. "Cafeteria. No, definitely not. I can't get her to eat so who could? Janet maybe. Speaking of the doc, maybe in the infirmary. But I don't think Janet is too fond of me at the moment. She kept asking if something happened with Sam and I. With something did. Of for crying out loud, Janet is probably interrogating Sam for the information. Well not interrogating because they are friends. But maybe she is secretly at the same time. Or maybe her dad came. That would be terrible timing." He decided to head to Daniel's lab to see if he wants anything.

**Daniel's Lab**

Finally once he made it to Daniel's lab, he saw Daniel examining some device. "Hey Danny. What's up?" Jack asked while walking in.

Daniel looked up. "Hi Jack. Umm... the sky, the ceiling, the clouds, the planets, the stars are up. But thinking that you meant how I feel, I'm good you?" The archeologist questioned.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking." Jack responded.

"There are only ever in here for two reasons. One is that Sam is not in her lab and you can't talk to her. The second would be that you want something from me. Which reason is it?" Daniel said.

"It's the first Daniel."

"I figured as much."

"Why would you figure that Daniel?" Jack walked around the room and looked at the books Daniel owned.

"No reason."

"Okay... What's the doohickey you got there?"

"Some device from P4X-936."

"Is there any alien language on it?"

"Yes."

"What does it say?"

"Why does it matter?" Daniel looked at Jack.

"I'm just asking Daniel. No need for an attitude." Jack moved himself to look at the device. Then he touched it before the civilian could stop him.

"NO! Jack! Why would you touch it without asking what it does?"

"I don't know. What does it do?"

"It makes you kiss the next person you touch on purpose or even on accident. I finished translating seconds ago and was about to tell Dr. Fraiser."

"Oh... That's not good."

"Of course it isn't good. Now we need to get you to the infirmary." Daniel walked over to Jack but didn't touch him. "Can you go there without my escort? Well actually, I'm coming anyways so can you follow me but not touch me?"

"No... I can't Danny. I need you to drag me over." The colonel said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not going to do that Jack."

"I know Daniel I was just being... You know what? I'm not going to answer that. Lead the way." Jack pointed to the door. Daniel walked to the door and Jack followed. O'Neill thought. "I couldn't find a book that Daniel doesn't even have in there. Well not one that he needs at least. How can a device make you kiss someone you touch? Is that even possible? I wouldn't have run into this trouble if Sam was in her lab."

**Infirmary**

Jack had to dodge many people on the journey to the infirmary but they finally made it there. "Doctor we have a problem." Daniel said. Janet walked over to the duo.

Dr. Fraiser asked. "What did the colonel do this time?"

"Well technically it was Danny's fault and not mine. But he would like to explain the problem to you." Jack said and pointed to Daniel.

"Well there was a device from P4X-936 that SG-3 found that makes you kiss the first person you touch. Which is weird how Earth keeps finding devices like that. I guess ancients like romance." The member of SG-1 explained.

"So your saying that we have a kissing breach?" The doctor questioned with a very confused face.

Daniel said. "Apparently."

"Let me call the general. This is going to be a weird situation to explain." The female told.

"Ya think?" Jack stated. Janet ignored him and went to the phone and explained the situation to the General.

Once Janet hanged up, a message came on to the PA system. "SG-3 please go to the infirmary immediately." Walter said.

A few minutes later, the team arrived in the infirmary. "What's going on?" Colonel Reynolds said.

"Who touched the stone with ancient writing on it?" Daniel asked.

"We all did sir." Peterson told.

"Have any of you touch another person after touching the stone?" Janet demanded. There was no response from the team. "I'm the doctor. Answer my question."

"I touched Peterson and then I randomly kissed him doctor." Reynolds explained.

Jack questioned. "Daniel, is this only one touch, one kiss or one touch, one kiss and then repeat?"

"I think it is only one touch, one kiss." The archeologist stated.

"You think?" Jack said.

Dr. Jackson responded. "Look okay. Unless you want everyone kissing everyone in the base, I suggest they either get rid of their and your kiss or don't touch anyone until they want to kiss a certain person. But not breaking the regulations of course."

"Okay. Here's my decision." The MD told. General Hammond walked into the room.

"The decision for what?" The general requested.

Janet said. "Of what is going to happen with the kissing thing."

"I should decide this. After I call the president and see what he says. But for now, stay in the infirmary." General Hammond explained.

"Yes sir." All of SG-3, and Jack said. The general left the infirmary and went to his office.

Jack smirked at a thought for a second and then took the smirk off. "Daniel, didn't you touch the device also since you were the one who has it in their lab." He said calmly.

Daniel thought for a moment and then replied. "Yes. So all of SG-3 but Reynolds and Peterson I guess, Jack and I are infected with it."

"Shouldn't you not touched the device until you were 100% sure that it wouldn't have some disease on it?" Jack asked.

"That will be use for future references." Daniel said.

The doctor told. "I don't think you need beds for this and there isn't a couch in here, you can stand or sit on the floor. I would have sent you to your own quarters but the general said otherwise." The infected people, Peterson and Reynolds booed at this. Janet sighed and left them.

**Cafeteria**

Sam actually went to the cafeteria to get some food because she decided to listen to Jack about eating. She grabbed a blue jello and a sandwich. She didn't sit at a table but went back to her lab. Carter doesn't know about the disease yet. Sam only knows something happened with SG-3. But not what and isn't worried about it. But maybe she should be.

Once the general got off the phone with the president, he headed back down to the infirmary. He looked mad in his own way. But only because he didn't like the response he got from the president. He arrived to the infirmary and said. "I don't know if you will like or dislike the response the president gave me." The officers and Daniel stared at him. "I will tell you the answer as long as Dr. Jackson answers this one question." The general said seriously.

"Okay, shoot." Daniel said.

Hammond questioned. "Will this infect more people if the person with this disease or whatever it is called kisses another person?"

Daniel thought for a moment. But then he replied. "No general it won't. It said a one time kiss."

"Okay. Well the president told me to tell you that you can actually kiss someone. It can be whoever in this base. Unless you have someone at home but no exceptions to that. You must ask permission before kissing the person on base. This will be a one time thing. This will happen while Dr. Jackson puts the device anyway from harms reach. Is everyone clear with that?" The general said with frustration.

Everyone replied including Janet. "Yes sir."

"Okay. You have the next 12 hours to do so or you will be force to kiss someone I choose. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said loudly.

"You are dismiss from the infirmary." The general said and left the room. Everyone was very confused by the response but they didn't argue. Everyone was asking who is going to kiss who. Jack and Daniel left the infirmary before they got asked. Reynolds and Peterson left since their touch already wore off.

Jack and Daniel were both heading back to Daniel's lab. "So... This is a bit awkward to think of." Daniel told.

The colonel said. "Ya think?" Daniel didn't reply. They both walked in silence until they got to his lab and closed the door.

**Daniel's Lab**

"Who are you going to kiss?" Daniel asked.

O'Neill responded. "Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"So?"

"So that means you have to answer first."

"What rule is that in?"

"Every rule book that is relevant to this topic."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Can we stop arguing?"

"I'm not arguing."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are." Daniel was getting tired of this.

"Goodbye Daniel." Jack left to Sam's lab while Daniel put away the device.

**Sam's Lab**

Sam was eating lunch in her lab and Jack entered. "Hi sir. You are bored right?" She questioned.

He yelled. "Why does everyone think that I come here when I'm bored?"

"Well sir, you kind of do." Sam pointed out.

"Touche." Jack told.

"So..."

"So you are actually eating something?"

"Yes actually I am sir. I decided to eat something because you keep nagging me about it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"No not that. You know what I mean Carter."

"Okay sir. Shoot." Jack was about to say something but the PA system cut him off.

"We have a disease outbreak that spreads by touch. Only certain people have it. This disease is that if you touch the person who has it, they will kiss you no matter what happens. It doesn't matter if it's an accidental touch or a purpose touch. You will kiss the person. Do not touch anyone unless they ask you and you agree. It is not infective so you can't get it unless you touch the device it came from. Thank you." Walter explained on the PA system. Sam looked at Jack.

"You have it. Don't you? The disease?" Sam asked.

Jack said calmly. "Ya Sam. Ya I do."

"So you came to ask if you can touch or tap me which will make you kiss me?"

"Yes I did. So will you?"

* * *

**This device will be used farther in the story and this is why I added it here. Sorry for very little fluff in here. The next chapter will have it for sure as you know from the cliffhanger. But please keep reading and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rating: T for this special chapter.**

**A/N: This turned a bit more than a kiss. It came to me to do this. But this is it. Well I guess this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own many things but not Stargate.**

* * *

**Sam's lab**

She was startled by the question. Her feeling for this were like if he was proposing to her. Well she would have more but they are pretty close at the moment since they aren't even allowed to have a relationship. "Sir..." She said.

"You don't have to. I can find someone." He explained.

Sam replied immediately. "No. Definitely not."

"So?..."

"Yes. Where?" One of the most awkward questions she could think of at the moment. But even though everyone knows that they were most likely going to kiss, they would like privacy.

"I'll tell you the options. You pick. Here, cameras. Elevator, people. Quarters, people watch us go in. Which is like something a teenager would do. Hallway, no. Random level, maybe. Daniel's lab, if he isn't there. No one would suspect that but Daniel would interrupt as always. Teal'c room, it's Teal'c rooms which is filled with candles. Cafeteria, the most common place. Let's definitely go there. How about escape hatch? Giant ladder to surface. It's like a tall broom closet minus the brooms." Jack said awkwardly.

"Isn't kind of obvious if we both randomly go into the exit hatch at the same time?"

"How many hatches are their in the base?"

"Six? I'm not sure."

"Isn't there one on a floor that no one goes on? Or one that isn't common?"

"I think so."

"Which floor?"

"I don't know but know what? Let's go to guest quarters." Sam demanded.

"Why guest? Oh. Yeah. Smart thinking. Are there any guards there?"

"Why should there be?"

"Good point. Lead the way. Actually, go there first. I'll meet you there. Don't want the truth out there. I'll wait here then come."

"Fine." She didn't want to wait. But time was nothing for them. They have waited too long already. Can fifteen minutes hurt? She walked to the quarters.

**Guest Quarter's**

Once she arrived, she saw no guards there. Her lucky day. She entered the room with her access card and quickly and gingerly closed the door. She anxiously waited for Jack to come.

After fifteen minutes, he left her lab and headed up to the guest quarters. It was easy enough and there was no guards standing there. It's just his luck. Jack entered the room in the same way Sam did. He closed the door quietly and gingerly. "Was there any guards for you?" Jack asked.

Sam replied. "None. And I didn't see anyone on the way here."

"Same. Something tells me this is too easy." Jack turned around and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Great, someone locked us in."

"I should have known this would be harder."

"Sam, it isn't your fault."

"Yes it..." Jack moved to her and kissed her, wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling her closer. She responded quickly and moved her arms to his head and grabbed his hand; moving him closer to her. He knew this was going to become more than a kiss.

"The general would so get mad at me. Didn't he say only the one kiss? I wonder where that went?" Jack thought but forgot about it at the moment. He pushed Sam to the back wall. She almost fell but luckily, Jack grabbed her back thighs for her support. She tried to turn Jack to put him against the wall but she had no luck in this. Jack on the other hand knew what she wanted and turned himself to go against the wall. With Jack being pinned on the wall, Sam took the time to try to take off the shirt. His eyes were blacker than she has even seen him. "You sure about this?" He asked panting heavily; he was letting her back out if she wanted to. She stopped trying to remove his shirt for a moment.

"Do I want to risk my career for him? Do I want to do this? Am I sure? No but I'd rather have happiness than a job. Well I rather have both but to choose one, I'd have happiness." Sam thought. She nodded and continued to remove his shirt. He could tell she thought for it enough for her to agree.

After their pleasant time, they got back into all their clothes, fixed their hair, and brought their breathe to a calm stage. "Did you like that?" He asked.

"It was better than what I had with anyone else."

"Good I guess. And now to what did you think of to agree to that?" Jack said.

Carter replied. "Well I was think that Daniel missed something in the translation because why would the ancients only want people touching certain people to only kiss? It seems very stupid of a thing. I thought about it and it seemed like there was something more than what he said to you or what he read. I was the one in control."

"You were in control?"

"More than you."

"Touche. Well the device kind of did that."

**Daniel's Lab**

Daniel was doing what he is supposed to do. Which was to move the device away somewhere. He picked it up and read it again. "Great." Daniel said. "The general said only one kiss but now reading this more, the stronger the love, the more passionate it will be. Great. I may lose my job here."

"Wait, who is infected with this thing? Well the rest of SG-3 but Colonel Reynolds and Peterson. They are fine. Myself, at least it won't break any rules and really won't matter. Jack. Oh. I'm screwed. I know he likes Sam and she does like him meaning that their love is strong. Also the rules standing in the way. This is terrible. Very, very terrible. Well I better put this away and tell General Hammond." Daniel thought. He grabbed the device and walked towards the elevator.

**Guest Quarters A**

Jack tried to open the door but it was still locked. He turned around and sat on the floor with his legs out in front of him. Sam was on a blue chair. "So..." Jack said.

Sam replied. "So..."

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Sitting here cause I'm tired." She explained.

"Well there is a bed over there. Go have a rest."

"I'm not that tired sir."

"Sam, no sir at the moment."

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"How about..."

"Not that Jack." If she knew what he was thinking.

"Okay. A game."

"What game are you thinking of?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would think of something."

"Two truths and a lie?"

"What's that."

"Jack, I thought the title would have told you the rules."

"Explain more."

"You tell two truths and a lie about yourself and the other person has to guess what the lie is."

"Seems interesting at the moment. But not as much as..."

"Jack." She cut him off. "I know what you want but you know this could lose our jobs."

"Your plan."

"It is a possibility. But we have to think of everything of course."

"You think too much. Have I ever told you that?"

"Not that I remember. But I'll start the game." Jack looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Work, life or family?"

"What type of question is that?"

"My question that I'm asking so you got to say the lie."

"Ummm... I think life because you would sacrifice your life for work and for your family."

"You're right. Now you go."

"Yo-yo, dogs, or Carter?"

"Carter as in me?"

"No some other Carter." He said sarcastically.

"I think you would sacrifice yo-yo because you like dogs and me too much. But I know your like for yo-yos but that would go away to take care or me and the dog."

"I never thought of the last part but now that I think of it, that would be the case."

**Storage Room**

Daniel walked into the storage room and put the device away on a shelf and tagged it. "Whom am I going to kiss anyways?" Daniel thought. "I don't know yet but as long as it won't turn into what Jack's will or did, I'll be fine." He walked towards the exit. "Now to go to the general's office." Dr. Jackson said nervously.

**Guest Quarters A**

"You want to try to open the door now?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Jack said nicely. He got up and walked to the door again and tried to open the door. It opened. "Carter." Sam saw that the door was opened. "There is no one outside. Exit first Carter."

"Okay sir." She said and left the room. There appeared to be no one there. "Strange." She whispered as she left the room. "Think reminds me of being a teenager all over again." She thought. "Who locked us in that guest quarters? I will have to find out sooner or later. But now where do I go? My lab I guess." She walked to her lab slower than usual.

Jack exited the room. "How were her feeling for that? Well she did say it was better than she had with anyone else. Will she feel upset that she broke the rules? She could have said no and we could have ended at the kiss but she said no in her own way. But her dad has taught her well to obey the rules. That was the confusing part." He thought. He walked to his office to finish paperwork.

* * *

**More reviews=faster post. Well I'll try to post soon anyways. Enjoy!**


End file.
